


Le Moment Ou Jamais

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Easy Company fête la victoire des Alliés, Liebgott en profite pour aller retrouver Webster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Un Webgott léger et rapide qui sort de nulle part.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 Juillet 1945.

            Difficile d'imaginer que quelques semaines plus tôt, Easy était encore sous le feu ennemi. La fête battait son plein au milieu d’une ville en ruines au nom imprononçable.

Hitler était mort ; le Troisième Reich avait signé les actes de capitulation et s'était rendu aux hauts commandements des forces expéditionnaires alliées un mois plus tôt. Il y avait encore du boulot, mais, à cette heure, les soldats ne pensaient qu'à célébrer cette victoire historique. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps ni l'opportunité de le faire, alors tous les excès étaient permis. Quelques officiers veillaient au grain, mais eux aussi étaient tellement saoulent que des nazis morts-vivants pouvaient bien sortir de terre qu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas.

Liebgott, une bouteille presque vide à la main, slalomait entre ses camarades (du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait puisque la réalité était toute autre vu le nombre de gars qu'il bousculait), à la recherche de Webster. Un sourire de benêt fendait son visage rosi par l'alcool et la chaleur du mois de juillet.

— Hé, Lieb, où tu cours comme ça ? T'es poursuivi par les Chleus ? S’esclaffa quelqu'un, quelque part. Joe supposa que c'était sans doute Luz, ou peut-être Randleman ; mais même si ça avait été la Vierge Marie, personne ne l'aurait arrêté. Il _fallait_ qu'il trouve Webster.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers un grand bâtiment d'où s'échappaient des rires et de la musique ; se rappela vaguement qu'il s'agissait des quartiers d'Easy, et pénétra dans le hall en percutant quelque chose.

— Oh là, doucement !

En percutant _quelqu'un_. Merde, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant.

— Hé, _sarge_ , salut !

Pour une raison obscure, il se mit au garde-à-vous et s’appliqua à faire le salut militaire, vacillant sur ses jambes. Lipton l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

— Combien de bouteilles tu as bues, Lieb ?

— Je sais pas, mais c'était vachement bon !

Carwood récupéra la bouteille d'alcool et avisa son étiquette.

« Château Margaux, grand cru, 1928 »… _Tu m'étonnes qu'il apprécie !_

— OK soldat, je garde ça, tu as eu ton compte. Essaie de boire de l'eau, maintenant.

Joe le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes.

— Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Lip. Tu vas vomir ?

— Je cherche cet enfoiré de Webster !

Il tint à préciser « enfoiré », parce que ça faisait probablement une vie qu'il était à sa recherche et qu'il commençait à en avoir ras le bol de courir. _Merde_ , un an qu'il lui courrait après ! Il en informa Lipton, qui releva un sourcil amusé, doutant du sens réel de cette phrase.

— Il est dans le salon avec les autres, sourit le lieutenant en le dépassant, prêt à quitter le bâtiment. Et évitez de vous battre, tous les deux ! lâcha-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Joe ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans le grand salon bondé. La majorité des trois sections d'Easy Company était présente. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de vétérans parmi eux. Joe chassa rapidement ses sombres pensées, peu désireux d'expérimenter l'alcool triste. Il était là _pour autre chose_. Son regard brillant scruta avec une certaine attention la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur Webster, qui lui tournait le dos, vraisemblablement pris dans une conversation des plus sérieuses avec deux autres gars. D'où il était, Joe capta un « Shakespeare » entre deux phrases et ne retint pas une pirouette oculaire.

— Hé, l'étudiant, fiche-leur la paix ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton relativement amical en avançant vers eux.

— Tu veux pas plutôt te joindre à nous ? Railla Webster, amusé. Tes connaissances sur Dick Tracy pourraient étoffer la discussion.

— Ouais, c'est ça, marre-toi ! J'en connais plus sur Dick Tracy que n'importe qui ici !

Il attrapa Webster par le bras et s'approcha de son oreille.

— On a une mission très importante à accomplir, Web ! Cria-t-il en chuchotant. (Concept étrange s'il en est, mais très bien connu des hommes en état d'ébriété).

À ces mots, Webster se tendit imperceptiblement, une lueur soucieuse brillant un instant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Joe le tire un peu vers lui. Lui aussi essayait d'adopter une attitude droite et sérieuse.

— J'ai vu Lipton tout à l'heure, il ne m'a rien dit, s'étonna Webster.

— Nah, c'est pas Lip. C'est Winters qui nous a chargés d'un truc.

Il jeta un regard sévère vers les deux autres, des bleus qui avaient intégré Easy seulement trois semaines auparavant.

— Allez viens, Web, faut pas traîner. On est des vétérans, _nous_ , on nous charge de faire des trucs _importants_.

Webster fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux remplaçants, qui semblaient intimidés par Liebgott. Il consentit enfin à suivre ce dernier à travers le salon. Arrivé dans le hall, Joe le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte.

— Quoi encore ? On devrait se dépêcher si Winters-

— C'est en haut !

Et sans plus d'explication, Joe entraîna Webster derrière lui et tous deux grimpèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs de fortune. Le long couloir était désert et d'ici, on pouvait entendre les autres entonner un hymne de chez eux. Ce fut à ce moment que Webster comprit que quelque chose clochait. Winters qui chargeait un Liebgott complètement ivre d'une mission importante ? Bon sang, il avait fait Harvard, il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le suivre à l'étage.

— Joe, qu'est-ce que tu-

Le susnommé le poussa violemment contre le mur derrière eux et fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser désordonné et au goût d'alcool. Finissant par manquer de souffle, Liebgott se recula à contrecœur, son corps pressé contre celui de Webster.

— Ça m'avait manqué, putain, soupira-t-il, heureux comme un pape.

David se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour, plus doucement, prenant le temps de glisser sa langue contre la sienne, ses poings serrés sur les pans de sa chemise kaki froissée.

— Dis, Web…

— Hum ? Fit-il, ses lèvres explorant son cou et sa langue s'attardant sur sa cicatrice. Liebgott ferma un instant les yeux en laissant échapper un faible grognement. Il avait tellement chaud.

— Ça te dit qu'on…

Face à son hésitation, David se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien. Liebgott avait les pupilles dilatées, les joues rouges, le souffle court.

Webster se contenta d’acquiescer. Son sourire éclatant rassura Joe. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers, ils n'avaient jamais pris leur temps. Ils n'en avaient de toute façon pas la possibilité. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Liebgott angoissait à l'idée de n'être pas assez bien pour Webster, _ce connard de Webster_ , comme il l'appelait souvent. Parce que lui avait de l'éducation, parce qu'il venait d'un milieu tellement différent du sien. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais pour une raison qu'il ignore, David avait répondu à ses avances entre deux engueulades. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais qu'il accepte d'aller plus loin avec lui rendit Joe fou de joie (bon, l'alcool y aidant). Il prit le visage de Webster en coupe et planta un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner dans une des pièces de l'étage.

Incapable de se détacher une seule seconde de Webster, Liebgott ravagea ses lèvres dès que la porte fut fermée. Ses mains, d'abord dans son dos, descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il agrippa sans plus de manière, les faisant se rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible, leurs bassins frottant l'un contre l'autre. En sentant l'érection plus qu'évidente de Joe contre la sienne, David poussa un gémissement presque désespéré et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Sauf que Liebgott, toujours collé à lui, malmenait son postérieur et refusait de le lâcher.

— Joe…

Ce dernier lui mordit la clavicule en ondulant ses hanches et David en eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde. Il se reprit et se dandina un peu, mais la friction de leurs deux corps brûlants était une vraie torture.

— Joe, tes vêtements, parvint-il à dire.

Liebgott sembla enfin comprendre. Il poussa Webster vers un des lits de camp et l'étudiant esquissa un sourire mutin lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'autre essayait de faire. Joe était bien décidé à faire le show et à s’effeuiller avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable. Sobre, David était certain qu'il n'aurait même pas pris le temps d'envisager une chose pareille, et ça le fit rire. Mais Liebgott s’appliquait à la tâche, debout entre ses cuisses. Malheureusement, ses doigts engourdis par l'alcool refusaient de procéder au déboutonnage de son uniforme. Joe jura en tirant sur le vêtement.

— Oublie ça, souffla Webster, n'y tenant plus.

Il s'attaqua au désanglage de sa ceinture, histoire d'accélérer un peu les choses, sauf que Liebgott était bien décidé à se débrouiller seul et tenta de s'en occuper au même instant.

— Aïe, _merde_! Grogna-t-il en se pinçant les doigts dans sa braguette.

— Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

— J'peux le faire !

— Joe, ton t-shirt est coincé dans ta braguette ! Ne tire pas dessus comme ça, tu vas le déchirer.

— Putain, fait chier !… Bon, pas grave, à ton tour, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant David par la chemise et en le tirant vers lui, au moment où ce dernier enlevait d'un coup sec la ceinture de Joe pour la retirer des passants de son pantalon. Évidemment, les deux actions couplées leur firent perdre l'équilibre et Joe entraîna David dans sa chute, frappant durement le parquet.

— Merde, Web ! S'écria Liebgott, les deux mains sur son visage, le nez en sang.

— Désolé ! Je voulais pas… C'est mon coude…

Webster se redressa tant bien que mal sur les hanches du jeune homme qui lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

— Laisse-moi voir…

— Va te faire foutre !

— Ça, je crois que c'est raté pour aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire devant cette situation quelque peu cocasse. L'excitation du moment était passée, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour eux deux de passer à l'étape suivante. David se releva, tendit une main à Joe et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre.

— La prochaine fois, ne bois pas autant. Et on prendra notre temps, fit Webster en l'entourant de ses bras. Liebgott leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'agacement.

— T'es aussi romantique qu'une gonzesse !

— Allez Joe, je sais que tu aimes ça.

— Dans tes rêves, l'étudiant !

Liebgott s'écarta à l'instant où Lipton entrait dans la pièce. En voyant les deux soldats débraillés et échevelés et Joe le nez en sang, il soupira, consterné.

— En fait, chef, on… tenta Webster en rougissant.

Lipton leva les mains.

— Je veux rien savoir. Lieb, va à l'infirmerie et tu nous rejoins après au PC. C'est votre tour de garde.

Joe obtempéra d'un signe de tête, se dirigeant vers la sortie en prenant le temps de mettre une main aux fesses de Webster, qui sursauta sous la surprise. Lipton n'avait pas remarqué le geste de Liebgott, mais l'attitude de David l'interpella et il haussa les sourcils alors que l'autre rougissait de plus belle.

— Non, vraiment, je veux rien savoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires toujours appréciés !


End file.
